This invention relates to actuating devices for flexible cables and more particularly to actuators for remote control of such apparatus as marine propulsion devices in which push-pull cables of the type with a core movable axially within an anchored sheath are actuated for transmission of manually applied tensile or compressive forces on the core to control elements such as transmissions and throttles on the propulsion devices.
Control actuator assemblies of the prior art are generally not versatile in their application. Each model is arranged to suit a single purpose, including: the operation of a particular number of cables; cables extending from the assembly at only one particular angle; cables either pulled or pushed when control lever is moved in one particular direction; operation as a relay station wherein two controls at different locations are interconnected so that either may control the propulsion device.
Generally the replacement of a control cable requires disassembly of the actuator assembly or use of special terminals.